


On Pins and Needles

by Flarethefireborn



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Can you guess where I gave up, F/M, First Time (Only with one of them), First Time Blow Jobs, Kinky sex, Loss of Anal Virginity, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, like damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flarethefireborn/pseuds/Flarethefireborn
Summary: After going out on a mission with Hisoka and Illumi, you happen to stumble upon and accidentally inhale an airborne aphrodisiac without knowing. That is, until you complete the mission and the side effects start to appear. Being the great person Hisoka is, he decides to help you and let you get to know Illumi a little more than you thought you would.(This is kinda a continuation of Jack of All Trades that I wrote. If you haven't read that one, I recommend you do so that you get some of the things in this chapter.)I never see any Illumi x Reader X Hisoka lemons so I wanted to make one for us all to enjoy.





	On Pins and Needles

At first, it only made you a little hot under the collar. Nothing too big, you just thought that it got a little warmer outside. However, things started to get worse. Panting, shakes, dizziness, etc.. The worst symptom of all was the arousal. It started out dull, but it gradually began to grow to something much more. It was starting to become unbearable at this point. You didn't want to say anything to your business partners though. 

Telling Hisoka was one thing. He would just proceed to tease you until you begged him to stop and help you. Eventually, he would be satisfied and help. Illumi Zoldyck was another thing. You had just met him hours ago thanks to Hisoka. Hisoka introduced you two because he thought that he would be able to help in this hunter mission. It would be down right embarrassing to admit that you were suddenly horny in front of a man that you had just met. Therefore, you acted as though nothing was wrong. At least, you tried.

"Everything okay, darling?" Hisoka asked quizzically. He and Illumi were staring at you. All three of you were in a car on your way to Hisoka's place to celebrate a job well done. Hisoka and Illumi were sitting next to each other while you sat facing them. The lights were dim in the car and the night sky was peaceful with the warm air. Your cheek rested on the knuckles of you fist and you tired your best to ignore growing want between your legs. You crossed your legs looked out the window. 

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." You swallowed and tried to steady your breathing. Hisoka shrugged and continued to talk to Illumi. Illumi continued to stare a bit before fully giving Hisoka his attention again. He could tell something was wrong, but didn't want to say anything. Finally, the car pulled up to Hisoka's place and he paid the driver. Making their way up into the apartment, you watched as the other two walked slightly faster than you. An unendurable heat felt like it was slowly cooking you alive and it was getting harder to keep up. 

'Dammit. I don't know what's wrong with me. Why the hell am I like this all of a sudden?' At this point, you wanted nothing more than to either throw yourself at Hisoka and get it over with quickly or to just sleep it off. Of course, it would be inappropriate to do the first option with a guest over, so you decided sleep was the best thing you could do for yourself. 

"Hey, is it alright if I lie down for a little bit? I'm just not feeling myself right now." Hisoka and Illumi looked a little surprised, but shrugged it off. 

"Of course, dear. You can sleep in my bed and take a little nap if you wish. Yell if you need anything." His signature smirk made you feel tingles and you turned to leave. 

"Aww, no goodnight kiss?" You rolled your eyes at his remark and made your way into his room. Hisoka's room was big and warm. Of course, his bed was huge and a deep maroon color. Throw pillows and blankets covered the bed and he had a small nightstand beside the bed that was covered in cards and other supplies used in magical tricks. You took off your jacket, leaving you in your undershirt and climbed into the bed. It felt good to take off a layer of clothing, but the arousal was still present and still a problem. It was to the point where it became hard to sleep. 

After about 30 minutes, you heard the door slowly creep open and you felt a presence enter the room. Quiet footsteps crept into the room and made their way to the nightstand. You slowly turn over to see Hisoka grabbing something off of the nightstand. 

"Hisoka?" 

"Oh, you're still up. Did I wake you?" You shook your head no and crossed your legs under the sheets. 

"Hmm? Having trouble sleeping, are we? I did noticed that you looked a bit off in the car earlier. Do you feel sick?" 

"No, it's not that. I've just been feeling... weird... since the end of the mission." Hisoka sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked your hair, his long nails gently scratching your scalp. A small sigh escaped your lips as you leaned into his touch. He chuckled darkly. 

"Aww, you poor thing. I know something that will help you feel better." He leaned down and kissed you softly while wrapping his arms around you to hold you. At first, they were a few small pecks on the lips before he kissed you harder. As good as it felt and as much as you wanted more, you couldn't. 

"Hisoka... we can't... not right now." It was hard to get a sentence out in between kisses. Hisoka kissed you on the cheek before pulling back. 

"Why not? It feels good, doesn't it? You look like you need this." His hand reached under the covers and his nimble fingers pressed against your most sensitive place. You moaned and grabbed his wrist. 

"Am I interrupting something?" A monotone voice cuts through the room. Both you and Hisoka turned to see Illumi standing in the doorway with the same blank expression. You face burned and you tried to push Hisoka away from you, but he was bigger than you and he didn't budge. Hisoka just smiled before nuzzling into your neck and looking at him. 

"No. (Y/n) here wasn't feeling well, so I wanted to show her some love to help. In fact," Hisoka got off of the bed and led Illumi to the bed and on top of you, "I was just about to invite you to help." Illumi looked down at you and smoothed your hair out of your face. 

"When did you start feeling like this?" 

"Around the time when we finished the mission. It was fine at first, but then it just progressively got worse." Illumi hummed in thought. 

"Well, I did noticed that at one point, while Hisoka was gone, an airborne aphrodisiac was released into the air. Being an assassin, I'm immune to such things, but you aren't." Illumi said this as Hisoka came over and stroked the underside of your arm. At this point, you didn't really care about what Illumi was saying. Everything was hazy and your head felt weird. 

"Hisoka, I can't anymore. I..." You stopped when Hisoka kissed and nuzzled into your neck. 

"It's okay, dear. I know what you need. Illumi, do you want to join in?" Illumi shrugged and kissed your forehead. 

"Good. (Y/n), let me help you get to know Illumi a little bit more." 

Hisoka helped you up so that you were on you knees on your bed. Illumi was on his knees too and he pulled you closer to him. It started slow with a few introductory kisses. His lips were soft and warm when they pressed against yours. Little kisses turned into a full out make-out session and the feeling was going straight down to your nether regions. Hisoka crept up behind you on his knees and started to rub your shoulders while kissing the back of your ears. Illumi's hands reached up to cup your breasts and begin to massage them. Everything felt so hot in the room. 

Illumi broke the kiss to pull away and take your shirt off while Hisoka helped you out of your pants. Then, Illumi and Hisoka took of their shirts too. You had already seen every part of Hisoka's chiseled body, but you hadn't seen Illumi's. Not gonna lie, but Illumi's body wasn't that bad either. Being sandwiched between two men, one of which you had only met a few hours ago, was intimidating to say the least. You started to feel shy at this point. 

"Don't be scared. He won't bite... not yet, anyway." Hisoka chuckled as he whispered while taking your hands into his and guiding them to Illumi's broad chest. Illumi's chest was hard, surely from the years of training and being an assassin. You began to explore, starting with his shoulders, then his pecs, then his abs. Illumi just watched your hands as their worked down his body. You stopped at his the top of his pants and pulled your hands away. 

Now it was Illumi's turn to touch you. He started by running his fingers through your hair, then running his fingers across your collarbone. Goosebumps rose across your skin at his feather-like touches. All while this happens, Hisoka just watches. He watches Illumi's ministrations and your reactions. Eventually, he reaches over to unhook your bra and carefully wrap his arms around your waist, his chin resting on your shoulder. Illumi takes the opportunity to move his hands down to your breasts and begin to gently pinch your nipples. You let out a small moan in response. 

One of Hisoka's hands begins to move lower, slowly creeping inside your panties and touching your most sensitive place. He begins to rub your clit in small little circles. You lean your head back, careful not to hit Hisoka's face. Hisoka chuckles and starts to kiss and suck on your neck. Illumi lowers his head to take one of your rosy buds into his mouth and suck. You buck your hips into Hisoka's hands in an attempt to get more friction and moan a little louder. 

"Mmm... you know I love it when you moan for me."

Illumi switched nipples and used his free hand to rub your side, then your stomach. His touches sent little waves of pleasure down towards the spot Hisoka was messing with. Hisoka slid a finger inside, being mindful of his long nails and being careful not to scratch you. He gently eased it in and out while rubbing around inside. His steady pace had you gripping Illumi's shoulders while breathy moans filled the room. The wetness between your legs began to build up more and more and Hisoka slipped in another finger. A slick sound could be heard as he moved them a bit quicker. He leaned closer towards your ear. 

"Can you hear that, sweetheart? It's such a lewd sound, isn't it?" His hot breath panted against your ear and he held you closer. You squirmed against him when he tongue licked up the side of your ear. Illumi nipped and licked his way down your chest and stomach before leaving a love bite on your hip. Hisoka added a third finger and thrust them faster. 

"You're so tight, I'll have to stretch you a little more if you want to take Illumi's or my cock in. Do you want that? Do you want to play with our cocks?" Hisoka's fingers slowed a little to languid, loving strokes. You knew what he wanted. He wanted you to beg for it. You're beginning to drool a little from the sensations and the aphrodisiac. Your head felt dizzy and you wanted to cum so badly. 

"Puh-please! I want your cocks. I want to cum so badly. Hisoka!" A sudden wet, warm sensation surprised you a bit but made you moan. You looked down to see Illumi had lowered himself to your nether regions and began to lick at your clit. 

"Ah~ Illumi, how lewd. You should give her and me a bit of a heads up next time though, you frightened her a little." Illumi pulled away for a second to mutter an apology before going right back to what he was doing. A tight feeling was beginning to build up in your abdomen and you knew you were gonna cum soon. All you could do was lean your head back against Hisoka's shoulder and cry out as Illumi licked your most sensitive area and Hisoka mercilessly thrust his fingers into you while whispering dirty thoughts into your ears. 

"Cumming? Cum for me and Illumi, (Y/n)." Hisoka gently bit down on your earlobe and sucked. You bit your lip and cried out, cumming on Hisoka's fingers. Illumi let out a small moan with his mouth on your clit before sitting back up. His moan caused a vibration that made you whimper. When you finally came down from your high, your body relaxed into Hisoka's. He stroked your hair and kissed your cheek.

"You squeezed my fingers so tightly. It was so adorable. And Illumi," Hisoka chuckled darkly, "Goodness, I didn't expect you to be so bold." Illumi shrugged and leaned forward you give you a small kiss. 

"Do you feel better (Y/n)?" Illumi asked as Hisoka held you from behind. To be honest, the arousal was still there. It was weird and you wanted to it to go away. 

"It went away a little bit, but it's still there." 

"Guess we will have to continue, won't we? (Y/n), can you sit up for a second? We're gonna change positions." You nodded and pulled yourself up off of Hisoka. Hisoka faced you towards him and put you on all fours while Illumi got behind you. Illumi's hands gripped your hips, his thumbs gently rubbed small circles on your lower back. One of his hands lowers down you rubbed up the underside of your thigh. Then, a finger slowly pushes into you, granted with some effort from the resistance, and you moan out. You didn't know Illumi all that well enough yet to be truly comfortable with him yet.

"Hisoka, she's too tense." Illumi's monotone voice was more hushed than normal. Maybe it was to calm you a bit, but you weren't sure yet. One of Hisoka's hands rubs your back while the other hand softly stroked your throat and chin. 

"It's okay, dear. Illumi loves you very much and he wants to show you how much he loves you. So just relax, babydoll."

You tried your best to listen to Hisoka's words as best you could, but Illumi added a second finger and it was getting harder to concentrate. Eventually, Hisoka just leaned down and kissed you. In a way, it helped to take your mind off of what was happening to your lower region. When Hisoka pulled away, he pushed his pointed finger into your mouth. Your tongue swirled around the digit, wetting it as Hisoka pushed his middle finger into your mouth as well. His free hand carefully scratched the back of you neck and allowed you to relax a little more. 

Meanwhile, Illumi added a second finger in and made a scissoring motion. His other free hand slipped between your legs from the front to carefully circle around your clit. Your jaw fell open and you moaned out before closing your mouth back around Hisoka's fingers to avoid drooling. Your hips bucked into Illumi's hand. Finally, Hisoka and Illumi removed their fingers. Illumi positioned himself at your entrance and slowly pushed in, making you bite your lip. Hisoka softly gripped your chin and positioned himself at your mouth. 

"Careful with your teeth, dear." He slowly pushed in, giving you time to try and relax your jaw so you didn't gag on him length. He shuddered when he was completely inside. 

"Ah~ You're lucky I have so much self control. Otherwise I would be mindlessly thrusting into that tiny mouth of yours. It's so small and it's squeezing me so tightly~" He punctuated his remark with a small moan and he began to give small thrusts into you mouth. Illumi had pushed all the way inside, but didn't move right away because you were so tense. He rubbed your lower back, hoping it would soothe you just a little bit. When it didn't work completely, he leaned forward close to your ear. 

"Relax. It'll hurt if you don't." He kissed your ear and pulled away. You tried your best to relax while still trying to suck Hisoka's cock. Illumi started to thrust while gripping your hips. Small waves of pleasure washed over you and you couldn't help but moan around Hisoka's cock. The vibration made Hisoka moan out and place both his hands around the back of your head. He was clearly trying his best not to just slam your head down onto his cock or to grab your head and face-fuck you. However, he could feel the pleasure building and it was getting harder to restrain himself. 

Illumi, however, was a different story. Although he wasn't as vocal as Hisoka, he would thrust a little faster or harder occasionally before calming down enough to keep a steady pace. Hisoka and Illumi were close, you could feel their cocks twitch in you mouth and pussy.

"Yes, (Y/n)~" Hisoka purred as one of his hands rubbed the back of your neck lovingly, coaxing more of his cock down your throat. Illumi let out a sigh before speeding up a little. 

"As much as I know you wanna cum, Illumi, I have a better position we can try. Pull out." Hisoka's words almost came out as a harsh command and Illumi does as he is told. Hisoka pulled out of your mouth and laid down on his back on the bed. He holds his arms out to you. 

"Come here, (Y/n). I want you to ride me so hard that I have bruises on my hips." You put your hands down on his broad shoulders and straddle him. You take his cock into your hand to position him correctly. Both of you moan as you sink down onto his cock. Before you could start riding him, his hands settled on your hips and held you in place. Illumi got behind you and slowly and carefully teased your back entrance with cold, wet fingers. You jumped in surprise. 

"Illumi?!" You weren't exactly sure how comfortable you were to losing your anal virginity yet, especially with someone you didn't know very well. However, you didn't want to ruin the mood you had set and make everything awkward. Plus, Hisoka was there and you could tell Illumi to stop if you truly weren't comfortable with it. Why not at this point? One of Illumi's fingers slipped past the ring of muscle and you shivered slightly and shut you eyes, trying to get used to the feeling. Hisoka grabbed one of your shoulders and pulled you closer to him. 

"Shhh, dear. I know it's strange, but I know you can handle it. Try your best to relax for Illumi, okay?" He kissed your cheek and stroked your hair in an effort to soothe you. Illumi added a second and, eventually, a third finger as well. Illumi curled his fingers inward and you rocked forward a bit. It wasn't until Illumi pulled his fingers out that your entire body shivered at the lost while Hisoka chuckled. You felt something push up against your backside and Illumi positioned himself with one hand on your hip. When he pushed in, it didn't as much as you imagined it would. Illumi must have prepared you well for you to be able to take him in so well. You gripped Hisoka's shoulders as he whispered encouraging words into your ear.

"You can move, doll." Hisoka's hands moved to your sides and lifted you up slightly only to bring you back down, giving you a start. You rolled your hips slowly at first to set the mood and to let Illumi figure out how he was going to thrust into you. Small waves of pleasure rippled throughout your whole body and small mewls fell from your lips. Illumi got closer to wrap his arms around your waist and had his chest pressed against your back. He also began to time his thrusts with your bounces. The stimulation was a lot, especially considering that this was your first time using anal, so it was only natural that you were close to cumming. Both men were also close to cumming considering that it was Hisoka's to blue-ball themselves to switch positions. You leaned your head back on Illumi's shoulder and he began to lick and suck on your ear while also moaning quietly. 

"You both look so hot right now, making such lewd faces and letting out such naughty noises. Whatever shall I do with you both?" Hisoka's own moans made you clench around his and Illumi's cock while making them moan out. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm close," you moaned out loudly. You felt the familiar tightness in your abdomen and it was becoming too much. All you needed was a bit more stimulation to finish. As if on cue, Hisoka's hands reached up and pinched your hard nipples. 

"God, you're so good! You're gonna make me cum, (Y/n)!" Hisoka's erotic moans could be used in porn, they were so erotic. You came hard and squeezed both cocks tightly. The tightness made Hisoka thrust upward into you and you were pushed into Illumi. This in turn made Illumi cum with a moan. Hisoka came shortly after. None of you moved for a little while so you could catch your breath. Illumi pulled out of you and you got off of Hisoka. You didn't realize how tired you were until you stood up to go into the bathroom to clean yourself up. However, you trudged forward and freshen up enough to go to bed. After you came back, Hisoka and Illumi took their turns cleaning up. You laid down in the middle of the bed and Hisoka and Illumi got on either side of you before kissing your forehead. Right before you fell asleep, you heard their faint voices.

"Goodnight, (Y/N)~." 


End file.
